


10th year Anniversary

by AsianessPride



Category: Original Work
Genre: CEO Huang Xiong, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Housewife Wu Youya, Kids, Kitchen Sex, Married Life, Modern Setting, Romance, Secretary Wu Youya, tragic past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsianessPride/pseuds/AsianessPride
Summary: Today is Wu Youya’s 10th year anniversary being married to her wife, Huang Xiong. The table is set, the kids are gone, and only two ladies in the house together with a dim lit candle. They think back to the day they first met and then things get a little hot. But first, a quickie before dinner!





	10th year Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this Chinese Yuri story!! I originally wrote it for the Yuri Garden Competition on NU.

Wu Youya stood before the stove, humming to herself softly as she effectively boiled the mung bean noodles until tender while seasoning the shrimp in preparation to adding it to the large, deep skillet. She drains and return the noodles to the pot. Rinsing it twice under cold water before letting it stand in the colander. After removing the shrimp, she adds the sliced scallions and ginger and let it cooks before stirring in the mung bean noodles, soy sauce, vinegar, chile oil and the remaining 1/2 teaspoon of Sichuan peppercorns.

After finishing the dish, she began to make ‘Stir fried Chinese long beans with garlic’ and Steamed Pork Dumplings’. Her beloved is coming home soon and she wanted everything to be perfect for their 10th anniversary. Just prior to serving the ‘Pan-Seared Sichuan Shrimp with Mung Bean Noodles’ onto the plate, Wu Youya heard the bell ring as the door creaks open.

“Teddy? Ah-Xiong? Is that you?” Setting the plates down, she yelled from the kitchen.

She waited but still didn’t hear a response, she was about to turn around. Before she got the chance, she felt firm arms wrapping around her waist. Recognizing the strong scent of iron and trees, Wu Youya leaned back into the warm bosom and allowed her wife’s scent to indulge her.

“Why didn’t you say anything Ah-Xiong? Suddenly creeping up on me like that.” she pouted and scold her playfully.

Huang Xiong pecked her wife’s cheek with a quick kiss before resting her face into Wu Youya’s neck, taking in the scent of spices and lilies.

Smiling, she replied “I wanted to surprise you Xiao Ya. You looked so concentrated that I couldn’t help it.”

Her smile became a grin, “And I wanted to appreciate your beauty a little bit longer. Even after 10 years of marriage and kids, time didn’t affect you at all.”

She removed her arms of her waist and sneakily slid her hand lower and lower down Wu Youya backside until she reached her ass and gave it a slight squeeze.

Wu Youya gasp as she pinched her wife’s hand. “No, not this time. You do this every time I’m cooking.”

Huang Xiong hand still firmly sitting on her wife’s soft buttcheeks, she murmurs mock-pitifully. “Why not Xiao Ya. Don’t you enjoy when we do it here? Your moans were always louder than when we do it in the bedroom.”

Wu Youya blushes furiously. “T-that was… ahem” she clears her throat, trying to reclaim as much dignity as she can. “Don’t you remember the last time we did it here, the steak was burnt to ashes? And do you really want your favorite ‘Pan-Seared Sichuan Shrimp with Mung Bean Noodles’ getting cold?”

“10 minutes honey, I only need 10 minutes,” Huang Xiong tried to persuade her. She leans in for another kiss on the lips and her hands still on the rear. 

Meanwhile, Wu Youya looks undecided. Should she let her wife touch her? She wants this to be the perfect anniversary but what anniversary would there be if she doesn’t make her wife happy? 

Finally, she nods her head once. “Fine, but only 10 minutes okay? I still want this to go according to plan.” She reaches for her phone that was on the nearby shelf and sets the timer for 10 minutes.

Huang Xiong looked to be pleasantly surprised, because she knows that her wife rarely allow having sex anywhere besides the bedroom. 

Wu Youya puts the phone down and closes her eyes as she lets her wife slowly take off her top and leave a trail of short kisses down her nape.

Huang Xiong continue taking off her beloved’s upper clothing off until there was only a black racy bra that contrast with her pale skin. Then also hitching up her skirt for easy access. 

Huang Xiong loves everything about her wife, even more so after many years. She loves her shyness when she takes off her clothes, her boldness when she’s drunk, her kindness when she sees people who had gone through the same experiences she has, her motherly aura as she takes care of the children. 

Her hands move up and down Wu Youya’s body. She buries her face in her wife’s hair as she slowly slips her right hand into Wu Youya’s panties. Her mound is smooth, just the way she likes it. 

Her left hand reaching for her wife’s breast. Big and soft, two perfect, perky handfuls that she cupin her palms. So warm and malleable. 

“Xiao Ya, did you shave today because you knew this would happen? I’m so happy that you were anticipating this.” Her fingers reach her slit and was overjoyed to feel how wet she was. 

Huang Xiong takes her hands out temporarily just to show her wife. “You acted so reluctant, but you were actually excited weren’t you? Look how wet you are.” She spreads her soaked fingers apart, leaving a bridge of wet goodness in between. 

She moves her fingers to Wu Youya’s mouth and her wife parted her lips without any further demands and started sucking on it. 

When she took out her finger, it was washed clean leaving only Wu Youya’s saliva on them. And she sticks her hand back into her panties while gently bending her over the counter.

Her kisses made another trail, but this time down her back as she sticks 2 fingers in while teasing the clit with her thumb. Watching as Wu Youya’s breath hitched slightly and her walls clenching around the incoming invaders. 

Wu Youya cried out as her back arched while her wife was passionately leaving marks on her neck while her fingers and thumb worked magic below her.

Huang Xiong took a glance at the timer, only 5 minutes left. She suddenly pumped and curled her fingers, getting faster and faster. Wu Youya, taken off guard from the sudden increase in speed, screamed from the pleasure. 

Huang Xiong pressed her thumb down onto her wife’s clit, and that was it. Like a trigger went off, Wu Youya moaned, shook and grinded, her pussy convulsing as her juices went everywhere.

She went rigid, then began to tremble, shouting her pleasure to the ceiling. Her core clenched impossibly tight, and as she was feeling the afterglow, Huang Xiong took out her fingers but not removing them from her panties. 

Wu Youya’s legs went weak, unable to stand on their own. If it weren’t for the fact that’s Huang Xiong was still holding her, she would’ve collapse onto the floor; sitting in her own juice. 

They are both panting from exhaustion and satisfaction. Heartbeats pounding out of their chests as they continue holding on to each other.

Not a moment later, the timer goes off loudly. Surprising the both of them. Wu Youya was the first to react. 

“A-are you satisfied now? Geez, look at us. So sweaty.” She turns off the timer and pouts. “Let go of me. I’m going to go take a shower after I finish cooking these.” She pinches her wife. 

Huang Xiong chuckles as she let go, raising her hands in mock-surrender. She waits until her wife finishes cooking the other side dishes. Then she grabbed her wrist to turn her around as they stare into each other's eyes.

Wu Youya raised her head to look up at Huang Xiong. Watching as her wife’s 6’1 tall figure overwhelms her own of 5’6, truly fitting the nickname: Teddy. With tan skin originated from the south where she was born and glowing green eyes that resemble a domesticated beast. Her hair brown with silver highlights, wavy and always in a pony-tail. Her smile, warm and reassuring. In contrast to herself with straight black hair as dark like night itself. Soft pale skin yet layered with small scars from her childhood. Gentle brown eyes that make her look so much more mature than her age.

She placed her hand on Huang Xiong’s face, stroking the jaw and playing with the hair. “And here I thought you had forgotten about me. Coming home so late.”

Huang Xiong leaned her face in closer to Wu Youya’s hand, placing her hand over hers. “I would never do such a thing Xiao Ya.” Her eyes showed how wronged she felt, “I suddenly had to attend a last-minute meeting, I tried to come back as soon as I can.”

Wu Yaoya giggled as she looked into her wife’s worried eyes. “I’m kidding Ah-Xiong, I know how excited you are for today. But let’s go take a shower first, I feel so uncomfortable like this.” 

They hold each other’s hands as they walk to the shower together. Washing themselves clean from the sweat under the cool water. Huang Xiong got out first and quickly dried and dressed herself before heading into the kitchen. 

She looks down at the mess they made and groan. “No pleasure without pain I guess,” as she went to grab a mop. 

As she was finishing up, Wu Youya came out as well in her blue nightgown. Her hair, still a little wet. “What are you doing?” She asked.

“Cleaning the mess we made of course.” Huang Xiong replied with a smirk which made Wu Youya’s cheeks flush slightly.

She cleared her throat, “Thank you honey. And while you’re at it, go grab that 15 year old wine from the shelf and join me at the table.”

Her wife eyes go wide, “You’re really taking out that prized wine of yours?” Her shocked face broke into a grin, “I’ll be right back.”

When she came back, she asked “Where are the kids?”

“I asked your brother to babysit them. Those girls, the moment he came, they rushed out.”

Huang Xiong guffaw loudly, “Sure sounds like Liang-er and Tang-er.”

Wu Youya sat down at the family table, waiting for her wife to sit.

“Cheers Ah-Xiong, for our kids and wonderful lifestyle,” she started and lifted her glass of wine.

“Cheers Xiao Ya, to our 10 years of marriage.” Huang Xiong lifted her own glass.

They both took slow sips of their wine as they continue to look into each other’s eyes before finally started eating.

Suddenly, Huang Xiong slowly spoke in a low voice. “Do you still remember how we first met Xiao Ya?”

“Of course I do,” Wu Youya closed her eyes as she looked back 12 years.

She was just 18 years old, barely an adult. Yet she was running away desperately from those terrible people who belong to him. Her father, the man who had sold her, who has taken away her freedom, who forced her to sell her dignity, and made her give birth to that bastard’s -who she was sold to- children, all for money.

She was still on the run, with a baby in each arm. In a once beautiful dress that’s now all torn and dirty due to the dirty streets and uncomfortable surroundings. But she was composed, for she was already prepared for this the week before.

She ran into an empty alleyway and grabbed a piece of paper from between her cleavage. On it, was an address and directions.

Go to XX Hef*ng Street  
It’s only when you get there, I can  
actually help you.  
*Directions* 

Love, your future wife

Huang Xiong

She clenched the small paper tightly, as if it was the most important thing in the world.

‘This is my only chance’ Wu Youya thought to herself.

Ever since she was young, she was constantly beaten and manipulated by her father to become the perfect tool. She was determined to leave the house at one point, always searching for the chance to runaway. But she underestimated how disgusting her father can be, to think he would sell her off as soon as she reached 18 to his friend’s son, forcing her to live as a mistress.

Her ‘husband’ has 3 wifes, 5 mistresses and she’s just one of the many. However, her beauty shines brighter than all other which made many lust for her, including her ‘husband’.

She would escape her ‘husband’ during the night to avoid having sex with him by climbing down from her window using a rope then walking aimlessly among the streets until sunrise.

Besides the night that she was drugged and violated by her ‘husband’ on the day of the marriage, her ‘husband’ couldn’t even touch the tips of her fingers. 

This endless cycle of running during the night and coming back in the morning finally reached a turning point when on a beautiful full moon night, she sneaked away and she encounter a woman. Tall, slim, and beautiful. She asked Wu Youya why she was walking in the dark so late at night.

At that point, Wu Youya was tired of everything. She told the woman about herself from the day she was born to now, all that happened in her life. Once she opened her mouth, words just started pouring out nonstop.

Wu Youya didn’t know why she’s telling her life story to this complete stranger. Maybe she need someone to vent to, someone she would never see ever again. Someone who could at least listen without judging her.

The woman stood there, watching her silently. It took a while for Wu Youya to stop, about 20 minutes. She was out of breath, but she felt as if some pressure was relieved off her shoulders.

She apologized to the women for bothering her and walked back to prison parents sold her to.

‘Wait!’ the stranger yelled. ‘I can help you!’

Wu Youya froze mid step as she hesitantly turned around.

The woman shouted loudly, ‘My name is Xiong! Huang Xiong, from the Huang Industry. Have you heard of my name before?’

Huang… Wu Youya felt that surname was familiar. Then she thought back to the sudden guests her ‘husband’ invited into the dining room who claim to originate from the Huang Industry. There was indeed a womanly figure among the 4 people guests that arrived, was that her?

Despite her heart jumping in excitement, she still tried to keep a calm head. There are too many factors involved, but the most important one was…

‘Why do you want to help me? I know I just told you my life story, but surely someone from a high status industry like yours wouldn’t feel pity out of nowhere.’ She asked, ‘This pie is too suspicious, what do you want from me?’

‘You. Wu Youya.’ She replied to Wu Youya. ‘I want you’

‘I’ll treat you well, I love you for the rest of my life. I’m 22 now and I’m soon about to take on a huge responsibility that I don’t know if I can handle.’ Huang Xiong clenched her hand, ‘I need someone to support from behind. I didn’t think I would find anyone, but then I saw you! It was love at first sight, your beauty, your temperament.’

She continued, ‘You were married, but that wasn't a problem for me. When I become CEO of the industry, I can take you away from that house by force and no one would have the power to stop me!’ Then she laughed, ‘But now, you basically jumped into my arms. You don’t understand how happy I am.’

‘However, I understand that you currently don’t feel the same way I do. I will still help you, but I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to.’ She looked into Wu Youya eyes. ‘I’ll make you love me, by your own free will.’

Wu Youya couldn’t stop the streaming tears falling from her eyes, she never had anyone talk to her like this before. Like she has a choice, like she’s human and not a tool to be used.

‘What is there to hesitate bout? What better situation can there ever be?’ She thought to herself, ‘This beautiful woman can save me and will love me. I won’t be treated as a tool ever again.’

‘Okay, from this day on, I now belong to you.’ She smiled through her tears, ‘you don’t need to waste your time convincing me, no one has ever treated me like this before.’

‘Then, will you marry me?!’ She shouted excitedly.

‘No’

Her excited face dropped. ‘But you said you’ll be mine!’

‘I did, but marriage is a sacred thing. I don’t love you yet. This is technically our first meeting.’

Huang Xiong’s eyes shot open like she received enlightenment. ‘I understand. It’s not ‘no’, but actually ‘not now’ right?’

Wu Youya smiled before seeing the sun peek out. ‘I gotta go now. It’s almost sunrise.’

‘Wait!’ Huang ripped out a piece of paper from the notebook in her pocket and wrote something on it. ‘Here, take this. I won’t be able to help you right away. Escape to this place first.’

Wu Youya took the piece of paper and clench it before putting it between her breasts.

‘So… I’ll see you later?’

‘Yes Huang Xiong. Later’

And they went their separate paths only to meet a week later to organize their plans, but that’s a story for another time.

Wu Youya slowly opened her eyes. “Ah-Xiong. Thank you, thank you changing my life back then. Thank you for falling in love with me.”

Huang Xiong smiled knowingly, “You don’t have to say thank you, I wanted to do it.”

When they got back to dishes, Huang Xiong spoke up many times to compliment Wu Youya cooking abilities for every few bites. The meal went on silently, with one or two small talks here and there. But for some reason, the intimate tension progress.

Maybe it was when they thought back into their memories together, or the few times their hands overlap, the way their eyes meet, the warm smile, the provoking grins, the few times their bare feet touch each other, or maybe it’s because after this dinner is over, they know what’s gonna happen.

Finishing up the last of their wine, they clean the dishes together. Joking around, bumping hips, laughing until they finally ceased.

They walked together to the couch hand in hand and they snuggled with each other. She turned on the television as she leans in closer for a kiss.

Her left hand cupped Wu Youya’s cheek as the other hand landed on her thigh. Stroking it. In return, Wu Youya grabbed Huang Xiong face with both hands and pulled her in until they can feel each other’s breath.

Huang Xiong couldn’t resist herself and dived in for a deep kiss. Gently nipping at Wu Youya bottom lip to gain entry.

Wu Youya parted her lips slightly and felt her wife’s tongue explore her mouth like she had never kissed her before.

“Mmm, you’re so rough today.” She gasped out when their lips finally separate from each other. But despite what she said, she circled her arms around Huang Xiong’s neck to pull her closer so she can’t escape.

“Xiao Ya, lets go to the bedroom okay? I don’t think I’ll be able to stop.” Huang Xiong laid kisses all over her wife’s face.

“Geez, we’re both middle age women now. You still can’t control yourself?” She giggled, “Fine, the girls aren’t coming home tonight anyways. We’ll have the house all to ourselves.”

Huang Xiong wasted no time in grabbing her wife’s bare thighs, lifting her up and carrying her back to the bedroom. The bedroom door opens and Wu Youya’s back landed on the soft sheets. 

The room was dark with nothing on besides a lamp that was next to the bed. 

Huang Xiong started stripping her clothes impossibly fast before she got on the bed. Her large frame cover her wife’s smaller one as she trapped Wu Youya under her. 

“I love you Xiao Ya, I love you so much.” 

“Me too, I’m so glad I met you.” 

Their lips meet each other passionately, refusing to part even to breathe. Huang Xiong reaches for the lamp switch and everything fades into darkness as the full moon shines over them like the day they met. 

The End


End file.
